Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4p-2-2p-1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4p - 2p} {-2 - 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-6p} {-2 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6p} {-3}$ The simplified expression is $-6p-3$